Posesiva
by MrRayney
Summary: Una simple noche entre chicas y una no tan agradable revelación, fue lo único que Raven necesito para dejarles en claro a todas sus amigas que cierto chico verde era suyo y de nadie mas.


**Beast Boy and a Possessive Raven**

 **Escrito por Caprichoso**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

¿Soy solo yo o he estado subiendo traducciones tan frecuentemente?

 _ **Los personajes de los Teen Titanes no son de mi propiedad, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo tan solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Posesiva_**

—Muy bien— anuncio Bumblebee con una pequeña sonrisa— Todo el mundo tiene una buena capa de esmalte en los pulgares, lo que significa que llego el momento más sagrado de nuestra noche especial entre chicas titanes ¿Quién está lista para jugar verdad o reto?

—Ese juego es completamente infantil y carece de sentido, me niego a jugar ese infernal juego por segunda ocasión— dijo firmemente la hechicera, cruzándose de brazos en clara señal de protesta pero con mucho cuidado para no ensuciar las uñas de sus manos ahora decoradas con remolinos color purpura y negro que Kole había trabajado tanto en hacer

Un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior fue suficiente para tranquilizarle.

— ¡Vamos, cariño!— exclamo Argent con el ceño fruncido— No puedes seguir enojada con nosotras por haberte hecho cantar "Jingle Bells, Batman Smells" frente al chico maravilla.

Las mejillas de Raven comenzaron a sonrojarse ante el recuerdo vergonzoso de aquella situación.

—Mis razones no son de su incumbencia. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que yo no voy a jugar verdad o reto. Elijan algo diferente.

— ¿Qué les parece si solo jugamos diciendo simplemente la verdad?— sugirió Kole quien estaba al lado de Raven—No me gustan mucho los retos, pero me gusta jugar porque siento que así puedo llegar a conocerlas mejor. Solo la verdad estaría bien ¿Estás de acuerdo, Raven?

La empática estaba a punto de abrir la boca para negarse, pero al ver los enormes ojos suplicantes con los que la estaba viendo su amiga simplemente no podía hacerlo, no era tan malvada como para romper sus ilusiones. Con un fuerte suspiro y un insulto rumano en voz baja, ella asintió.

—Muy bien.

A pesar de su corazón de hielo por el cual era bien conocida, Raven siempre había tenido una debilidad por Kole.

— ¡Glorioso!— exclamo felizmente Starfire—Kole, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta ¿Has desarrollado sentimientos románticos por alguna persona de la que tengamos algún conocimiento?

El rostro de Kole casi podría ser confundido con un tomate bien maduro.

—Starfiiiiiire…

Varias de las chicas gritaron en señal de victoria.

—No escuche ningún no, nena—se burló Bumblebee mientras todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a la chica de cabello rosa, incluso a Raven le picaba la curiosidad.

—Bueno…— Kole se retorció un poco mientras sonreía nerviosamente—Joey ha estado visitándonos a Gnarrk y a mí de vez en cuando…

— ¿Y te sientes atraída hacia él?— pregunto Starfire.

—No lo sé— respondió ella con una mano detrás de la cabeza— Me está enseñando a tocar la guitarra y a veces…cuando me va a enseñar un nuevo acorde toma mis manos con las suyas y se siente…bien, pero me da miedo. ¿Se supone que es eso lo que tengo que sentir?

La habitación se llenó de varias risas mientras varias tan solo asentían. Starfire sin embargo fue una historia completamente diferente, embistiendo a la pequeña chica atrapándola en un poderoso y aplastante abrazo.

— ¡Me alegro por ti, mi amiga! Siempre estaré aquí por si quieres pedirme algún concejo.

—Creo que lo que ella quiere ahora es poder respirar, Starfire— dijo Raven levantando una ceja.

La tamaraneana la libero de su abrazo mortal y Kole tomo una bocanada de aire agradecida de seguir viva.

—Gracias— jadeo Kole— Ahora que compartí mis sentimientos con ustedes…tan solo voy a pensar que hacer a continuación. Karen, es tu turno de preguntar.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Bumblebee asintió ya sabiendo cual sea su víctima.

—Está bien, esta pregunta es para nuestra nueva compañera. Donna, uno de nuestros compañeros será tu mayordomo personal por un día. Él cocinara tus comidas, limpiara tu casa, te dará un masaje en los pies, todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir…estando completamente desnudo ¿A quién elegirías?

Wonder Girl fingió desmayarse.

—Con que ya empezamos con las preguntas interesantes— respondió ella con una sonrisa—Hay muy buenos ejemplares de donde elegir, pero si tengo que elegir solamente a uno…me quedo con Changeling.

En medio de gritos y silbidos, el estéreo de Starfire exploto. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Raven.

— ¿Changeling?— pregunto la chica mitad demonio quien parecía tener un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

La amazona tan solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Si? Quiero decir, él es un buen cocinero y no me importa si se trata de comida vegetariana. Además, sinceramente él es bastante sexy. Que me diera un masaje en los pies mientras este desnudo sería algo increíble ¿Estoy en lo cierto, chicas?

Todas las chicas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza mientras Raven miraba a su alrededor completamente confundida.

— ¿Todas ustedes piensan que Changeling es atractivo?— pregunto Raven sin poder creer que esto estuviera pasando.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo has visto sin camisa este último año?— dijo Argent— Ya que vives aquí creí que tendrías asiento de primera fila para poder verlo un montón de veces. Yo solo lo he visto una vez cuando estaba entrenando con Nightwing, pero déjame decirte que se ve delicioso.

—Starfire— dijo la empática rogándole a su amiga— Por favor, dime que no estás de acuerdo con ellas.

Con una simpática sonrisa, la princesa alienígena levanto las manos y negó con la cabeza.

—Nightwing es mi amor y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Aclarado ese punto, a pesar de estar enamorada no quiere decir que sea incapaz de ver las cualidades atractivas que poseen otros hombres. Changeling ha sido bendecido en su parte posterior. Para decirlo de una mejor manera, tiene un glorioso trasero.

Viendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla, la hechicera decidió utilizar su as bajo la manga.

— ¿Y no les molesta que sea verde? ¿Qué tenga colmillos y orejas puntiagudas? ¿Qué me dicen de sus molestos y horribles chistes?

Todas las chicas tan solo negaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas acerca de él, Raven?— pregunto Kole mirando a su compañera.

—Bueno…no— trato de explicarse— Pero yo creía…

—Acéptalo, Rae— dijo Bumblebee— Si estabas pensando en simplemente sentarte en silencio y esperar a que nadie se diera cuenta de que tu chico es un buen partido. Sera mejor que hagas tu movimiento antes de que alguna de nosotras lo haga primero.

Repentinamente el rostro de Raven cambio drásticamente, cuatro ojos rojos color sangre y que brillaban peligrosamente aparecieron en su rostro. Con un fuerte gruñido gutural, la hechicera se puso de pie y abrió un portal en medio de la habitación, extendió su brazo hacia adelante y jalo algo con fuerza. Fuera del portal salió Changeling quien estaba vestido con tan solo unos bóxer algo ajustados y un comic a su lado. Su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado para evitar que las garras de Raven le arrancaran la oreja derecha.

— ¿Raven?— pregunto el cambia formas aterrorizado— ¿Qué hice esta vez? Te juro que yo no hi…

A medida que se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, grito avergonzado y trato de cubrirse en vano con el comic que tenía a su lado.

—Lo siento, señoras. No estoy seguro de que está pasando aquí, no se preocupen yo ya se dónde está la ¡MMPH-!

Antes de que Changeling pudiera terminar de hablar, el resto de sus palabras se convirtieron en balbuceos cuando sintió como Raven colocaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su comic cayó al suelo. Cuando finalmente el beso termino unos segundos más tarde, el pobre chico estaba paralizado y un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su labio inferior.

— ¿Pero que dem…

Nuevamente Changeling fue interrumpido cuando Raven coloco la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo dentro del portal y cerrándolo.

— ¡Él es mío!— gruño Raven dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeras claramente aterrorizadas— ¿Les quedo claro?

Todas las chicas asintieron rápidamente en silencio y sin objeción alguna.

La chica mitad demonio cerro sus ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir tan solo había dos y nuevamente eran de color violeta.

—Muy bien— comento la bruja tranquilamente con su monótona voz y tomo asiento a un lado de Kole— Creo que era el turno de Donna ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Nuevamente todas asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
